Integrated optical waveguides are often used as components in integrated optical circuits, which integrate multiple photonic functions. Integrated optical waveguides are used to confine and guide light from a first point on an integrated chip (IC) to a second point on the IC with minimal attenuation. Generally, integrated optical waveguides provide functionality for signals imposed on optical wavelengths in the visible spectrum (e.g., between approximately 850 nm and approximately 1650 nm).